


Blush & Beauty

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Filming, Irrumatio, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Tattoo, Mind Break, Praise Kink, defloration, mentions of lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Being a teacher and with hundreds of burdens on his shoulders, it led to a sexual frustration that had not been satisfied for months. The arrival of a message and a little secret behind it, could achieve Chanyeol fulfill the desire that afflicted him with his beautiful student.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Blush & Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V120
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hey, I had a lot of fun participating in this great festival, it was my first time so I am very grateful to the mods who were very helpful and patient. And to my beta YYY who supported me throughout the whole story. I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it, thank you very much and enjoy all the Chanbaek stories ・౩・♡

The "clicking" sound was only heard in the dimly lit room, stripes of light were noticeable through the window directly into the room where two people could be seen inside. A young man posed before the photographic equipment in the room, his flushed face showing how embarrassed he was when the other person indicated in what position to act.

"Ok, let’s take a break” 

The blushing boy ran to the bathroom, where he looked in the mirror with the scant clothes on his body. Now there was no going back, not with 3 sessions already taken. He sighed and went through the last bag, which contained the clothes for today’s last session. 

He screamed in the bathroom when he realized what was inside. This must be a joke. If he used that, he would have a lot of trouble with ...

"Are you ready?" The girl's voice was heard. "Let's move on, I need to send today's photos."

The boy bit his lip and as the girl ordered, he immediately dressed.

When he was ready he went to the living room where the other was checking the bulbs "Yeun ... this ..." he stuttered.

“Wow, it looks beautiful on you. With you my sales will skyrocket ”, commented the girl approaching him without avoiding touching the small skirt he was wearing.

"This ... I think it's a lot, I don't think I should ..."

"Oh, come on... Nothing's going to happen" she encouraged him.

"I'm serious, Yeun. This can cause problems for your page."

"I know, I know, that's why I want you to put it on, it's nothing bad, besides you won't get involved, won’t receive any sanction. You'll be safe, I promise you" The girl said with a big smile.

The boy hesitated a moment, but the confident smile of his partner encouraged him.

This was the riskiest thing he was ever going to do. But the curiosity of being able to pose for the camera in nothing but the uniform of a girl from his university and being at risk of being caught, led him to accept. His partner jumped instead and he fixed his short skirt, the one that showed more than it should.

"Ready?" the girl asked, having his confirmation.

The tall girl ordered how he should pose this time on the couch.

At first everything was fine, they took some photos in different positions but the girl stopped in the middle of the session and ordered the young man to take some toys out of the same bag.

The young boy was scared, but obeyed immediately to end the session at once.

"Put the toy on the couch and lean over a little, as if you were fucking the toy"

The boy's astonishment was immediate.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never done it?

The youngest blushed and avoided the question by placing himself at the height of the dildo, lifted his butt and continued pretending as if he were about to penetrate himself.

"Perfect," said the girl.

Clicks and more clicks were heard in the room indicating which photos were being saved and in half an hour luckily for the boy, the session ended.

"It was wonderful, thank you, thank you" the girl hugged him and released him when she didn't feel he corresponded to her "hey, don't tell me you're worried.”

"No ... It's not just that ... What if ...?"

"Nothing will happen, I assure you"

"And the exclusive photo..." 

"Don't worry about that. Now go home and rest. You'll see that everything will be fine, I'll let you know when the magazine will be published"

"Okay," he said.

The young walked to the bus stop with his headphones on with scattered thoughts on his mind since he left the apartment. He wants to trust his friend, but no one takes away the fear of being discovered, he just hoped everything would turn out well.

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol sighed for the tenth time in the day without taking his eyes off the clutter of papers on his desk. Being one of the best teachers at Daegu University sometimes had its drawbacks; most of the jobs they left behind were always for him. Above all, because he was extremely strict, he wanted all the work submitted by his students to be perfect.

He liked his career, he loved it, but when it came to reviewing exams he would like to be that carefree college boy again. Unfortunately, he was 35 years old and had twice the stress of his teenage years. And it wasn't just the exams, his stress was also due to the director's insistence and the tutoring he had to give to the sophomores.

He refused to follow the old director's order, but he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep working and live a life of luxury because, yes, being a professor at a good university paid excellently.

Passing exam by exam made him become even more frustrated when he saw the grades his students were getting, they were good, but he was not as satisfied as he should be. Chanyeol pulled his hair back in frustration, if only he could distract himself with something he liked. Like fuck, for example.

He needed to party with his friends, drink until he lost consciousness and fuck a pretty girl or maybe a guy with a perfect ass. Just the thought of fuck made his dick hard. He had been sexually frustrated for months and hoped that at some point he could calm down because if he didn't fuck in a few weeks his penis would explode in pain. Chanyeol didn't get satisfaction from just one hand, he needed a soft, fat ass to squeeze out every last drop of his seed.

He had a pile of tests left from just one classroom, he just wanted to go fast-forward and sleep, but his phone started vibrating. Frustrated, Chanyeol picked up his cell phone and noticed that a student had sent 2 messages to his personal account. 

Angry, he was about to reply that this was not a suitable time to ask about classes, but reading the messages he was pleasantly surprised.

*********: Good evening Professor Park, sorry about the time, but I must inform you what I found on one page. Here I sent you the link because I thought it was correct to send it to you since you are our area tutor, I hope you take action. Thank you very much professor.

Atte: Kim *****

The older man frowned, thinking that this must be a joke, but he had doubts that it was not his students, especially the delegate of one of his classrooms, who would not dare to bother him if he did not want to know his anger. 

Without further thoughts he opened the link, praying that it was not a bloody virus or a stupid joke. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

The page was loading and the background with the letters of the page name started to appear in shades of black and red. Thus giving a sensual touch to its appearance. Chanyeol frowned even more and was going to think about closing it in order to not waste his time.

But the page was completely loaded showing nothing less than nudes. Was it some kind of porn page? he wondered. He had to rub out his eyes a second time. Well, the person wasn't exactly naked.

Out of curiosity, he went down to the main image where the "problem" that his student had told him was, and his cock became hard as ever, due to the exquisite images that were shown.

On the screen, there was a cute boy, or maybe he wasn't, he couldn't tell exactly because the pictures were taken from the waist to the bottom. The person showed nothing but provocative clothes that barely covered much of the skin, but fit the soft body he saw.

"School week" was read in the album title, the person wore a small familiar skirt, long measurements adjusted to his perfect whitish thighs held up with a couple of tight tapes around his narrow waist. The sight was driving him crazy.

The most sensual photo was the one where the short skirt was raised showing the cute exposed perfect ass while his thick legs were open, showing small black lace panties and between his delicate hands, the boy held a thick dildo pretending that he was about to stretch his cute pussy.

Chanyeol at that time could not think of anything else but satisfying his dripping dick looking for release. But the more he saw the images, the more he realized the short skirt was very well known.

And it was only when he stopped seeing the thick thighs that he realized the skirt was the same one from his university and instead of being alert, it turned him on. The bulge in his pant gave him away, he kept scrolling through the screen until he reached the end of the album and those photos didn't give him enough, he wanted more. He wanted to see more of the boy's cute body, he wanted to touch his upturned ass and his pink penis, he wanted above all to see and play with the cute person's tight pussy.

The oldest took his dick out of his pants and masturbated while looking at the nice pictures. Just thinking about the thick whitish thighs that will wrap his hips while his balls hit his wet pussy squeezing his penis between those soft walls, all without taking that skirt off. Thinking about that made his penis throbbed and he came on his shirt as he had not do it in a long time. It didn't feel dirty at all to think that maybe that person was one of his many students, his cock got hard again.

He wanted more, and that need led him to click on the private link to buy the exclusive photos of the weekly magazine.

Chanyeol cleaned himself and left the exams on the table while continuing down the page. After seeing the images on that page again, he went to his bedroom to change his shirt, leaving his cell phone on the shelf, not realizing that the screen had lit up showing a message "The purchase of the 'Blush & Beauty' store photos has been a success. Please wait 24 hours to receive your purchase"

  
  


***

  
  


Meanwhile the professor Park walked through the corridors the voices were getting louder and louder and Chanyeol wondered what was behind it. But he didn't find out until he heard about the name of the store and about that cute boy in a skirt from his college. He could tell along the way that everyone was immersed in their cell phones watching those pictures he had masturbated with and surely not just him.

He came in confident and carefree when he entered the sophomore class. He got behind the desk and looked carefully at each of them, in order to get their attention. Frustrated, he hit the desk table with a book, causing everyone to panic and settle in their respective seats.

"Before starting classes, you will know that in one day the reinforcement programs will be activated, so whoever wants to sign up is welcome" The teacher took a couple of papers and left them on the side of the table "Put your names at the end of the class and you will get a message with the appropriate schedule. Now we'll start the class."

Time went by faster than he thought and the bell rang out warning everyone that classes were over for today. Chanyeol waited in his seat for some students to sign up for the class he would be teaching and as the students passed, each one went out the door.

Except for one, Byun Baekhyun, the shy boy in his class. He thought it was a facade, but when it was presented on the first day and as time passed, the instinct to corrupt it rose within him. He was completely his ideal type, tiny, thin and with a delicate face, but being his teacher and one of the best in his area, that desire was still kept locked up for a whole year.

"Professor Park", student Byun looked everywhere except his teacher's eyes. Those deep, dark eyes that made him feel naked. "I ... I would like to join the class you are going to teach"

Chanyeol couldn't help but be amazed and without saying more, he pointed out the list. Noticing that Byun Baekhyun was the only one who enrolled in his class.

"Baekhyun" called out to him before he walked through the door, "You're the only one who signed up, do you still want to take classes?"

Baekhyun looked him straight in the eye without a hint of hesitation. "Even if it's just me, I'd love to have an experienced teacher like you to teach me. See you later, Professor Park."

Chanyeol had no words for what had happened, but hard was not the word he was expecting. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Chanyeol came home he jumped into his bed wanting to sleep because of the tiredness of the day, but the sound of a notification stopped the race of his sleep.

Without much desire, he checked his cell phone and in a single instant the emotion was in his body, he saw the message he had been waiting for two tortuous days.

_ Purchase completed, receive our sincere thanks and we hope you enjoy our product. Thank you very much. _

To say that he was satisfied was not enough, he was at a point where his body did what it pleased him, his eyes kept going down the album of extra images and he stopped right at the person he had been waiting for.

The images were more explicit than the others, they showed more skin than normal, he could perfectly notice the upturned butt of the boy who wanted devour, his soft white inner thighs, and his pussy that was covered by the fine lingerie. The tight skirt around his waist made him look even more exquisite, but what drove him crazy was that tattoo below his navel in the shape of a moon. 

Eager to lick that tattoo on his smooth skin and then take a tour of his pussy, they kept him warm for the rest of the night and his dick kept getting hard by just looking at the pretty person in that magazine.

  
  


***

  
  


"Come in" Professor Park let the only student into his office. Baekhyun looked with amazement at the upholstered walls adorned with frames of awards and achievements made by his teacher. "Sit down, Baekhyun," he pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

Chanyeol took off his suit jacket and left it on a chair, rolled up his shirt to be comfortable while he went to the other side of his office for a drink. "Would you like something to drink, Baekhyun? 

"The water is fine, Professor," he replied.

Chanyeol placed a glass of hot water next to his student, then went to his bookshelf and selected the books with which he would start classes.

"Is it your wife?" Baekhyun's voice after a few minutes of silence scared him. He turned to where his student was pointing.

Chanyeol laughed but denied what his student had said. "She is my sister."

"Oh, excuse me. I shouldn't have poked around his personal life." Baekhyun played with his fingers, in a nervous tic.

Chanyeol took no notice and sat down on his armchair while he checked a couple of documents. 

"Okay, let's get started." 

The next half-hour passed as usual with classes, Chanyeol guiding his student through the topics selected for the first day. At times he would let his student solve some examples he had left while he went to the corner of his office for a glass of water. Sitting with nothing but his thoughts in front of the beauty was tiring, but he did not complain.

"Professor Park" called him Baekhyun "I think this answer is wrong" 

Chanyeol stood beside his student looking at the sheet of paper, bringing their bodies closer than normal. "Seeing it like this, the answers seem to be wrong, but it's so that you have more challenges when it comes to solving it," he turned his face and was surprised at how close his student's face was. He could see perfectly his beautiful fine pink lips and the hidden mole over the corner. Unconsciously he licked his lips with the desire to kiss that mole in mind.

"I understand," Baekhyun whispered too closely.

"Well" Chanyeol abruptly broke away from the closeness "Go as far as you can and we'll leave the class for today"

Chanyeol sighed trying to calm his racing heart. He needed to think of something else before doing something inappropriate, salvation came with the sound of a notification. It was nothing less than the photo session of that cute person in that magazine. He sat down in a separate chair so his student wouldn't discover it and opened the photo album. He went through them, looking carefully at the different poses that the beautiful person was doing. Oh, how much he wanted to pull out his dick at that moment and masturbate until he gave up.

A throat clearing brought him back to where he was, grabbed his cup in an effort to go unnoticed and got up walking over to his student who had a strange look in his pretty puppy eyes. Being nervous was not how a teacher should behave, but in the minutes before he was not aware of what was going on around him and thought it had been too obvious what he was doing.

He approached, but stumbled over the folded mat in the corner, causing him to almost fall over. Everything would have been normal if it weren't for the cup of water turning towards his student, directly at the white shirt he was wearing.

"Shit, shit" Chanyeol cursed aloud worrying that his student had become angry at his utter clumsiness, but soft laughter reigned throughout the room.

"It's okay, Professor Park...is just a little stain" Baekhyun blushed as he looked down at his soaked shirt, which was beginning to stick more to his abdomen. "I'm going...to the bathroom"

Chanyeol watched as his student ran to the bathroom in his office and cursed himself for how stupid he looked. He had to apologize and bring a towel, maybe that would leave a red stain from how semi-warm the water was.

He knocked on the door, but nothing was heard behind it. He panicked and headed into the small room, finding his student shirtless, trying to dry the fabric.

The amazement was imminent, being in that kind of situation was not proper for a student and a teacher, he could not help but walk around his body in front of the beautiful nipples of his student and the curves of his hip, it was absolutely unreal. 

He was not aware of his presence, but when he looked up and saw him, his body tensed and his cock flapped in his pants at the delicious sight.

"I...thought you were in trouble," Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun averted his eyes in shame. "Here, you look like you need it." He handed him a small towel.

Baekhyun murmured a thank you to proceed with drying his shirt. Chanyeol was about to leave, but a small mark in a specific place got his full attention.

"That...is..." The older man approached until he was at his full height in front of the younger man, who looked at him in amazement. "You have a tattoo"

Baekhyun looked down at where his teacher was pointing and nodded in response. "Yes... it's a small moon."

"Can I see it?" 

The young was a little confused, but allowed his teacher to stand in front of his abdomen, at the level of his navel. All this was normal. Really normal.

"You're the boy from that magazine, right?" The astonishment at the doubt in the man's words made Baekhyun's body stiffen and he stumbled backward.

"I don't know what you’re talking about," Baekhyun responded looking away.

"Blush and beauty magazine published a couple of pictures every week, with several guys on its pages, you...are one of them," he said more confidently than before. Chanyeol could not believe it, the beauty student was the same person from the source of his deepest dark desires.

Baekhyun tried to escape, but the nimble, strong arms of his teacher prevented him from doing so.

"You are not leaving until you answer me," he demanded.

The boy's eyes began to fill with tears, the situation was so humiliating. His teacher had discovered his secret. He wanted to deny it, but his teacher's fingers raised his chin, making him see how penetrating his gaze was and how useless it was to deny it.

“Yes, It’s me” he admitted resignedly. "Please, don't tell anyone, please," he begged to the point of tears.

"Shh, quiet," He reassured him as he embraced him in his firm chest.

Still holding each other, Chanyeol left the warm room, but stood in the middle of his office, trying to get the boy to relax.

"I saw your pictures two weeks ago," whispered Chanyeol. Baekhyun stirred at sincere words. "I liked them too much to the point of buying the exclusive photos." The sincerity shocked the little man in his arms.

"Did you see them?" he asked shyly. "Did you like them?" he said to himself quietly, thinking he hadn't heard it.

"I was fascinated by them." Chanyeol looked through the eyes of Baekhyun, who had the same expression that he had worn in his office many minutes ago. "I would have never imagined that my shy student would be the same person who poses in front of a camera and harden my cock. You have no idea how much you fascinate me, Baekhyun"

The astonishment in Baekhyun's eyes was priceless, the teacher's words must have scared him or pushed him away, but on the contrary, made his body excited and his pussy demanded to be filled by the hot seed of his teacher in that very instant.

Their eyes could not move away, the game of gazing was intense and in less than an instant both of them joined their mouths in a desperate kiss, Chanyeol's hands rested on his waist, squeezing him, keeping him attached to his body, while Baekhyun groaned on his thick lips at the friction that their warm bodies were giving each other. Baekhyun opened his mouth and let the old man's tongue pass into his cavity, entangling his fingers in the man's black hair while he sucked and tasted his teacher's sweet mouth. Chanyeol was kissing him fervently, imprisoned by the desire he had been consuming for a year, taking his student's thigh and squeezing it at will and then placing it around his hips. They hissed at the touch of his hard limbs while the teacher's dressed dick continued to rub against his ass.

"Professor..." Baekhyun sighed after the hot kiss.

"Choose, couch or desk," Chanyeol began distributing small kisses around his student's whitish neck.

"D-Desk" panting.

In an adrenaline rush, Chanyeol threw out everything on his desk, no matter the noise or the unlocked door. 

He laid the boy down on his desk and unbuttoned his shirt, positioning himself between his open legs. A sigh escaped between the two of them when they put their lips together again, the speed and ferocity of the kiss were very different from the previous one because the next second their tongues awkwardly began to play. Chanyeol groaned at how sweet his student's mouth was. His hands slid over his body, touching and squeezing the delicious figure for which he had masturbated in the pictures. He squeezed his fat thighs and his delicious butt, panting when he held it between his thick fingers. His hands followed to his narrow waist and to his exposed nipples, he caressed them very carefully one by one.

"Professor..." Baekhyun could not continue, as Chanyeol began to unbutton the dress pants in search of what he had dreamed of. When the old man found him, he did not avoid smiling and bending over.

"I love your tattoo, did you know that, I love how it looks on your smooth skin" The teacher started to kiss around the navel until he positioned himself on his tattoo and licked the mark. Baekhyun groaned at how sensitive his area was.

Chanyeol spent several minutes licking and sucking that area while squeezing his perfect thighs around his waist.

He stood up from his position and pulled out the boy's pants, leaving him completely naked.

The younger one didn't know what to say at that moment, no when the look of his teacher, hungry and voracious in his body, made him feel restless and eager.

"Turn around, Baekhyun" Chanyeol demanded. 

Baekhyun did as he was told and leaned back on the desk while clinging tightly to the side of the table, raising his ass in a seductive manner, showing his pink, throbbing pussy to his teacher. Chanyeol grunted and ran his calloused hands down his soft back to his shaped ass, releasing and squeezing his cheeks until they were red from the pressure. He could see his hungry student's pussy through his dick, sucking it out, eager to be fucked. 

He took a moment to look for the lubricant in his pants pocket and when he found it, he returned with the boy while smearing the slippery substance on his fingers.

A finger opened and passed inside Baekhyun, feeling how narrow it was, meanwhile Baekhyun gasped for discomfort and the small burn he felt. Chanyeol left a path of kisses on his back, sucking on his shoulder blades and some of his moles.

"Professor" Baekhyun groaned in need.

In seconds he placed two fingers inside him, stretching inside, trying to do as much as possible so that he could fit his big cock in the narrow pussy the little one had.

"Mhm your cunt squeezes my fingers so good" 

When the two fingers became three, Baekhyun groaned non-stop at the sudden movements his teacher made. The thick, calloused fingers on his sensitive pussy made him delirious.

For the elder, his pussy was beautiful and divine, as it could allow his three big fingers. His pussy was designed just for him.

“Teacher…Chan...there” At that point, the vocalization of the younger one had no coherence, he moaned and panted for more.

Suddenly the Chanyeol pulled his fingers out abruptly with an arrogant smile, causing the younger boy to complain and move his cute butt with his open pussy in search of being filled again.

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun over, laid him down open-legged on his desk, arranged him as he wished, and with expert movement directed his big dick at his student's cute pussy.

"Wrap your arms around my neck" Chanyeol lay down on top of the boy and was immediately obeyed.

Baekhyun breathed in the musky scent of his teacher and clung tightly to his neck when he felt the thick cock inside him. He felt his pussy was being desecrated by his teacher’s dick. His body became rigid and it wasn't until Chanyeol called him that he realized he had squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes, Baekhyun" he ordered. Baekhyun did so and got lost in the desire in his eyes.

Chanyeol could watch his eyes watering, cheeks wet and red from the activity, and his lips swollen and moist from the kisses they shared. Never had a sight been so exquisite in his years of life.

He noticed Baekhyun's change of expression when he began to move, and waited patiently and with delicate movements until the boy became accustomed to his size.

Chanyeol took his time, making sure that the first time for the source of his desires was pleasant, but everything was proving difficult. He pressed his teeth when he made a slight change and the pussy clenched tightly around his penis.

Baekhyun began to moan and the swaying began to go faster, making his skins collide with every onslaught that his testicles made in the tender and soft pussy.

"Mhm...you are so tight" The older one let out a hoarse moan due to the burning walls of the pussy.

The boy's expression of pleasure was indescribable, Baekhyun squeezed his shoulders tighter each time a lunge touched a certain spot. He shouted without being promiscuous and moved his hips trying to match his teacher's lunges.

"There, daddy..." Baekhyun groaned. Chanyeol stopped for a moment before this nickname and contrary to feeling self-conscious, he pushed his penis strongly. He loved what Baekhyun called him, and he would let him know it through his rapid lunges on his pussy.

The sounds of skin-to-skin were heard throughout the room driving the two of them crazy. It was hot, too much between the two bodies, Chanyeol's dark hair stuck to his forehead because of the sweat, many drops falling towards the opposite chest. His arms were hard due to the pressure he was putting on his student's hip. 

"Yes, daddy" Baekhyun was grunting from his back to his shoulders.

"Shit baby, tell me how much you like it" 

"Much, give me more, daddy," he pleaded

The older man kept telling him that he loved every part of his body, how tight his pussy was, and the different positions he would fuck him in afterwards. To say that he was excited was not enough; Baekhyun would pant and ask for more with that hoarse, deep voice moaning in his ear.

With desire, Chanyeol grabbed his student's hips and rammed his dick straight into his bundle of fibers. Baekhyun gasped for air and after a couple of more lunges, the youngest boy cried out for his seed. His teacher was not one who would deny it to him. 

Chanyeol rammed his sweet spot and ejaculated, moaning his student's name amidst kisses around his ear. He pulled his penis out of his student's abused pussy and watched as a large amount of semen came out of it. All of his seed slipped onto the floor of his office. The view was extremely exquisite. 

He wrapped his hand around the boy's penis and helped him finish. The youngest boy finished on his belly, staining his teacher's abdomen. He could still feel the currents running through his body, but his eyes felt heavy. He felt himself being lifted onto a soft surface and then lying down with a warm person beside him.

Baekhyun had lost his virginity to no one but his teacher, Chanyeol.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Professor Park's office. Baekhyun could still feel his cheeks warm as he remembered how his teacher made him feel at that desk, he had to stop the photo sessions with his friend because his body was still weak and with marks, his pussy was still throbbing from the abuse he suffered owing Chanyeol's thick cock.

He still remembers when after waking up with that man, they talked a bit about what happened and the not-so-explained things they left behind before having sex in the office.

When he finished his classes, he went straight to the parking lot, where Professor Park was waiting for him. He looked through hundreds of eyes and felt that each of them could see where he was going and what he was going to do in just a few minutes. Craving and more cravings grew in the pit of his stomach

Seeing that no one was around, he approached the teacher's big car and knocked on the door, being pushed in by a hand. 

Chanyeol did not wait for the younger to speak and gave him a deep kiss. After that kiss, the older kissed his student's lips tenderly, causing him to be astonished and stunned, "Daddy..." Baekhyun sighed amidst the small kisses.

Chanyeol grunted before the nickname and the younger smiled, "Don't provoke me, precious" he warned.

"I'm not, Daddy..." Baekhyun replied without looking them in the eye and making amorphous drawings with his index finger on Chanyeol's neat suit.

Professor Park sighed in frustration and hid his face in the neck of Baekhyun, who apparently found the situation amusing, as he was laughing. Chanyeol stood up, making the difference in his torsos more noticeable, turned to his briefcase in front of the passenger seat, and from there pulled out a small black fabric. 

"Put it on," he ordered.

Baekhyun looked doubtful at the piece of cloth and then at Chanyeol, but the dark glance gave him dispel all his doubts.

The younger boy placed the black blindfold around his eyes and stood still, waiting for the older to guide him.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol observed how his student was feeling and immediately a current of electricity traveled down his spine until it landed on his cock. Seeing him vulnerable and confused made him more excited than ever. He grabbed the corners of the boy's shirt and slowly unbuttoned them one by one until he threw the shirt somewhere in the car and had him naked. His pink nipples were upright due to the change in temperature and his chest was agitated by the unknown actions.

The older grabbed the younger’s waist and stood at chest level. And then Baekhyun felt the heat rushing through his body, especially to his sensitive nipples. 

Chanyeol licked his pink mounds, hollowing them out. They felt soft on his raspy tongue, soft as the rest of his skin. He had to hold him tightly from the waist because Baekhyun kept squirming under his touch, moaning and panting for his skillful tongue.

In just a few seconds, Chanyeol broke away, but he did not prepare himself sufficiently for the boy's flushed and gasping eyes. He raised his hand to cradle his face until he was very close. "I missed you so much these days," he lined his thin lips with his fingers.

"I missed you too," Baekhyun said softly over his lips.

"I missed your baby mouth so much," continued Chanyeol. Following that, they shared a warm kiss that made Baekhyun cling to his broad shoulders because of his heightened senses. When Baekhyun opened his mouth, Chanyeol surprised him by separating his own lips and sliding his tongue against the opposite one. They parted in search of air, but their tongues continued to play in the air.

Baekhyun's lips were bright and moist, probably the same as his own, but the image filled his chest with pride. A dazzling smile settled on his face. He, their teacher, had done all that.

"Daddy..." Baekhyun sighed, looking for the older's lips to not move away from him.

"On your knees," demanded Chanyeol, helping Baekhyun down to his hard member.

The agitated younger boy looked for something to guide him, smelling his surroundings until a musky odor impacted his body in front of his face. The smell was strong and delicious, causing his pussy to tighten up under his underwear. A little bit of saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth and his hands went straight to try to grab what was making his mouth watering.

Chanyeol seeing his student's involuntary actions took off his tie and wrapped it around Baekhyun's wrists. "Relax baby, my dick won't drip so you can suck it," the older man said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock.ki

Chanyeol fully opened Baekhyun's thin lips to loosen his large penis, and made his way through the soft pads to be received by an inexperienced, warm, and very soft mouth. 

Panting from the pressure wrapped around his dick, he was very, very hot and some pre-seminal fluid gushed out onto the boy's tongue. Baekhyun gasped and, contrary to what he thought, gently gulped the substance, moaning as he sucked once again. 

Baekhyun looked like an angel, but he was a demon when he tried to relax his throat so that his penis would fit. The teacher pulled out his penis again and played with his glan on the beautiful wet lips of his student, making him stick out his tongue and lick it like a kitten looking for milk.

"Do you like it baby? Do you like daddy's sperm?" asked the elder passing his glan over his student's lower lip.

"Yes, Daddy, yes," groaned Baekhyun.

"Open your mouth" he ordered and immediately the younger obeyed.

Chanyeol grabbed the sides of his head and passed his dick over his student's mouth. He hissed as he once again had those soft walls on his penis, and felt a scratch on his glan that made him stop.

"Slowly baby, avoid using your teeth" he moaned. Once said, Baekhyun was able to loosen his mouth and make his penis slide off easily. He would slide his penis in and out between the slimy walls, saliva would wrap around his cock when he pulled it out, and with his right hand he would not waste the saliva on boy's chin and wrap it around his whole cock.

Baekhyun would not stop panting or whispering the name of his teacher, he had been deprived of sex for many years and now that he was being touched he could not stop enjoying it and wishing he could be fucked by his teacher's big cock.

"Please...Daddy..." he moaned in the middle of the breaks in his mouth.

"Do you want my semen? Where do you want it, baby?" Chanyeol asked.

"In my mouth...please," he begged.

Chanyeol smiled sideways and while masturbating with his left hand he picked up his cell phone and began filming the exciting scene that would unfold.

That's why he untied the boy and this time when he saw Baekhyun he didn't avoid opening his mouth, he had seen in his 36 years many expressions, but that one...was a dark look, his dilated pupils were piercing him and his face of complete ecstasy almost made the camera fall down and start ejaculating

"Look this way, Baekhyun, and open your mouth wide," the camera pointed out, and he slid his dick between his moist lips. 

He used the boy's mouth to masturbate while Baekhyun's hands rested on his dressed pants. With the sweet and exciting expressions offered by the younger, it took only a few minutes to fill his sweet mouth with his hot semen. 

The warm substance on his palate, plus the taste of it, made the younger swallow it completely. He liked everything that came from your teacher. Chanyeol wiped the last drops of cum on the young man's tongue and stopped the recording, saving it for when he misses him.

It only took one look at Chanyeol from Baekhyun to know that he wanted more from him. With the help of the seat, he managed to pull the boy further back so that he could sit on his lap and impale himself on his newly hardened dick.

"I will move," Baekhyun said without telling Chanyeol. He lifted his hip until the warm glans was in his pink pussy and let himself be impaled in a dry sound. The two hissed and the younger boy still felt his pussy burning despite having sex a week ago. 

Chanyeol put his calloused hands on the boy's buttocks, massaging and kneading them to his liking, trying to calm him down.

Baekhyun hid in the neck opposite, sucked and licked the sweaty skin of the older one while breathing heavily on his skin.

"Shh, take it slowly, precious one" 

The older's hand went down and up his back as he kissed his smooth skin, but a brupt movement made Baekhyun gasp for air and his hips involuntarily moved over the thick, hot cock. The older man grabbed his hips and lunged at his sweet spot. Baekhyun's pussy suffocate his penis, he wanted to fuck it brutally.

Chanyeol began to move his hips parsimoniously, waiting for the younger one to pick up the pace, and it was then that Baekhyun grabbed his neck and tightened his thicks thighs at the waist of the man. Baekhyun kept moaning and panting, letting out increasingly loud cries as he approached his point. Chanyeol would rush at his student like a madman in search of more pleasure, Baekhyun thought of nothing but his own pleasure running through his body, tears streaming down his cheeks and his lips screaming for more and more cock.

To prevent anyone from approaching the car, the professor stopped Baekhyun from screaming and kissed him roughly, silencing his name and the delusions that accompanied it. 

His pussy was being abused like an animal, causing Baekhyun to claw at his shoulders from the currents of pleasure in his body. Tears kept falling, his mind was in a faraway place next to the ecstasy he was having with his teacher. 

The pounding of his balls against his student's butt drove him mad, making his movements more ferocious and his moans between kisses increased. They both felt that they were already at their limit, that is why they accelerated their movements. Baekhyun's reaction was immediate, as he opened his eyes and squeezed his teacher's shoulders while ejaculating between both abdomens. He lay down on the older man, while the latter continued to ram his hole frantically. In just a few seconds Chanyeol caught up with him and painted the walls of the younger one to the last drop.

A few seconds passed regulating his breathing until the two men looked at each other. They were extremely agitated and red, Baekhyun's hair looked messy and Chanyeol's was in the same condition as well.

Chanyeol patted the opposite thighs, starting to pull up his pants as he tried to find his shirt from his position. Baekhyun likewise began to look for his clothes

Soon when they were dressed and presentable, Baekhyun turned to the elder and before he began to speak, the elder kissed him affectionately on both, his lips and his cheeks.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he whispered in the middle of their mouths before joining them in a fiery kiss. "Shall we go to my house?"

Baekhyun wanted to reply, but the eldest's lips prevented him from doing so. They parted with smiles on their faces, but the whole beautiful atmosphere died when the younger one's cell phone rang.

B&B

= Baek, don't forget to come early today, we will try the nice skirts of Seijoh Institute. Kisses.

"I don't think it's going to happen," Baekhyun replied with a nice sad pout.

"Let's go to your session," said Chanyeol,starting the car.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, why not. I'd like to see you model those pretty skirts" Chanyeol turned to the youngster giving him one of those smiles that he loved. 

They stopped at a stoplight and shared a hot kiss, but had to split up over the sound of the car behind them. Anyway, nothing would prevent what was to come after that Blush & Beauty session.

  
  


_ The end _

  
  



End file.
